


Dogged

by Foarrin



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU Auradon, Anal Sex, Carvie, Cunnilingus, Dalmatians, Dark Carlos, Drug Dealing, Erotica, Evil!Carlos, F/M, Fetish, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by 101 Dalmatians, Inspired by 102 Dalmatians, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, dark!Carlos, evil Carlos, fur coat, puppy coat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foarrin/pseuds/Foarrin
Summary: Carlos de Vil wants for very few things in life. He has alcohol, money, drugs, sex. What more could he want? The answer - to complete the task his parents couldn't. He will succeed in making that damned Dalmatian puppy coat at any cost, and he's going to enlist the help of Evie, the Isle's best designer, to help him do it. And maybe they'll have a few wild nights in bed while accomplishing it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants.

Carlos de Vil leaned heavily against one side of his window frame, a crystal glass of rum cradled in one hand. He nursed the glass, relishing in the chill of the crystal between his lips. This was the only glassware from Hell Hall’s glory days that was unbroken. His mother frequently saw to the destruction of the dishware when a fight with his father broke out downstairs. As such, Carlos had long ago snuck this glass into his room.

He sipped more of the amber liquid as his eyes traveled over the driveway below for the third time that night. The girl was almost late, but he would give her a few more minutes.

Deciding it was probably best not to answer the door naked, he strode over to his nightstand and placed the glass on its coaster. He bent and picked up the one fur coat he owned – a white fox fur. He had taken it from Cruella’s closet years ago, knowing that as it was the only fur she had a duplicate of, he might get away with it. She had begrudgingly turned a blind eye to his thievery, perhaps somewhat proud her son was finally taking an interest in furs as well, but every time he left the house in this coat, he could feel her glare burn into his back.

He pulled the coat around his shoulders and buttoned it near his waist to hide his nakedness. In response, his gaze traveled to the girl on his bed. She was naked as well, and also fast asleep. A small smirk twisted onto his lips as he watched her back rise and fall with each breath. She had fallen asleep lying on her stomach, which was fine with Carlos. He liked surveying the smooth curve of her ass in the candlelight. It also meant that he would have an easier time picking up where they had left off as soon as his meeting with his guest was over.

The doorbell chimed from downstairs, and Carlos cursed himself quietly as he tore his eyes from the nude girl in his bed and hurried downstairs. The last thing he needed was one of his parents opening that door. And hadn’t the note he sent specifically told the girl not to ring the bell or knock? Honestly.

“You’re late,” Carlos hissed upon opening the door and pulling the girl inside.

“Flora let me off late,” the girl explained. She swept a long curtain of dark blue hair over her shoulder. On her other shoulder, she wore a tote bag that looked like it was close to bursting from its contents.

“Fucking fairies,” Carlos murmured with a roll of his eyes. He shut the door and slid the bolt back into place. “Come with me.”

“You didn’t say what this was about,” the girl said. “But, you promised such good payment that I could-“

Carlos turned around quickly on the stairs. She was three steps below him. He held a finger to his lips. “Not another word until we’re in private. My parents are home.”

He turned without waiting for her response. If she was smart, she would follow his instructions and not even dare murmur a ‘yes’ to him. To his relief and satisfaction, she did not speak again until he had shut his bedroom door behind the pair of them.

She immediately extended her hand to him. “I’m Evie.”

Carlos dropped his gaze to her hand and looked back up with obvious distaste. “I know. Put your hand down. We’re on the Isle. Auradon has turned you soft if that’s the way you’re behaving.”

Evie huffed and dropped her hand to her side. “I’ve learned manners, not gone soft.”

“Not any difference in my opinion,” Carlos said. “You seem very different to the girl I knew from Dragon Hall.”

“You didn’t know me at all,” Evie retorted with a sharp snap.

Carlos grinned. “There we go. Be more like that. You’ll need to draw on those villain roots you have abandoned if you’re to carry out this assignment. You’ll need a stomach of steel. Can I count on you for that?” Of course, Carlos knew he could count on no one but himself, but if he was paying for a job done right, a mutual contract agreement was about as close to friendship or comradery as he would allow.

Evie narrowed her eyes and clutched her tote closer to her side. “I’m agreeing to nothing until I know the details of this assignment. As I had started to say earlier, you promised such good payment that I agreed to come with no questions asked. But, now, I need to know.”

Carlos grinned. There had been several reasons he had neglected to include the details of his order in his note. For one, if it had been intercepted or read by anyone else, there would have likely been Auradon police watching Hell Hall for the next few weeks. Two, he wanted to see the look on the girl’s face when he told her in person.

He cleared his throat. “I want to do the one thing my parents never could. Cruella de Vil and Jean-Pierre Le Pelt, the world’s two most infamous fur collectors, could not accomplish this, but I will. And you’re going to help me. I want to create the Dalmatian puppy coat.”

Evie had the reaction he had both wanted and dreaded. Her mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened. The horror that his words struck in her delighted him. But, now, he needed to quickly change that to awe and eagerness. If he let the horror linger and settle in, she would refuse to do it.

As she started to shake her head and take a step back, he sprung forward and gripped her elbow. “You would be famous, Evie.”

She shook her head. “I would go to jail, you mean!”

Carlos just shook his head harder. “No, we’ll come up with a plan. And no one will ever be the wiser. I don’t plan to wear it. If I did, you know my mother would steal it. No, to have it in my possession, hidden away in my closet, will be enough. I just want the satisfaction of it.”

“Carlos, you’re asking too much.” Evie pulled out of his grip. “It’s just…too much.”

“I’m asking just the right amount,” he said, a gleam sparking in his eyes. “I know that internship with the fairies at that sewing shop is unpaid. King Ben claims all this internship community service stuff is to help the villains get on ‘the right path,’ but we both know it’s about cheap labor. The villains in those placements he made are barely scraping by.”

Evie swallowed and looked away. “King Ben has given us a lot in these four years of his reign.”

Carlos wrinkled his nose and snarled. “He thinks that opening the Isle to trade and internship programs in Auradon for ‘underprivileged kids’ will solve everything. He thinks it will win our affections and loyalty, but I assure you, those that have chosen to stay here on the Isle still do not like him. We still get their scraps. We get the cheap food, the cheap alcohol, and everything else that is cheap and easily broken.”

“At least it doesn’t arrive moldy, torn, or broken already!” Evie snapped. “No more moldy bread or sour milk. You at least have a few days to drink it before it goes bad.”

“It’s not equal treatment,” Carlos said and grit his teeth. “King Ben says he’s about helping the villains achieve a normal standard of life in Auradon, but it’s all a lie.”

Evie clenched her jaw tightly and blew out a heavy breath from her nose before replying. “Alright. I agree, it’s not the best and that I’m still treated like dirt even though I’ve been there for three years. But, what’s your point? I risked a lot in coming to you at this hour. It looks bad and sneaky.”

He rolled his eyes. As if she had any good reputation in Auradon to ruin by being seen sneaking to a villain’s home at two in the morning. “My point is that I want what I am owed. I am owed a chance to accomplish my heart’s desire.”

“Your heart’s desire is illegal.”

“All the more reason to do it,” Carlos said and licked his lips.

Evie opened her mouth to respond, but a moan from the bed made her stop. She looked over to the girl lying in the center of the bed.

Carlos followed her gaze and surveyed the sleeping girl as she swept her purple locks out of her face and turned her head the opposite direction.

“Is that Maleficent’s daughter?” Evie asked, her voice now a whisper.

Carlos raised an eyebrow. “You’re surprised?”

“That you’re dating her or something? Yes.”

Carlos laughed and grinned. “Oh, we aren’t dating. She’s one of Mother Gothel’s girls now, and believe me, I paid quite a lot to get her for the night.”

Evie gaped at him. “She’s one of Mother Gothel’s now?

“That’s what happens when your mother is murdered and you’re denied an internship placement in Auradon.” Carlos shrugged and went on upon seeing Evie’s more horrified look. “Nowhere would take her on as an intern, so she was turned down. This is how she makes money now.”

“And you?” Evie asked, frowning at him. “How do you make all this money you’ve promised me?”

Carlos’s grin widened, and he leaned in close to her. “How many new cases of drug addiction have there been in your pretty little city since they opened that bridge? How do you think they got the most potent and well-crafted drugs there are to be found this side of the Great Wall?”

Evie swallowed. “Oh.”

He straightened with a laugh. “See, I’ve done plenty of illegal things and gotten away with it. Almost four years have gone into building my kingdom, and you never would have guessed that’s what I did, would you? So, why would you need to worry about a few dozen puppies?”

“They’re not drugs. They’re live animals. People will notice that.”

He shook his head. “We’ll make a plan. And it will go perfectly. You’ll see.”

“I-“

But another moan came from the bed, and this time, Maleficent’s daughter rolled over and pushed herself up onto her elbows. “Mm, Carlos?” She was obviously groggy and most likely still drunk from the alcohol he had shared with her earlier in the night.

Carlos turned to Evie, his hand already undoing the buttons of the coat. “You should go.”

“But, I don’t-“

“Think about it,” Carlos growled and slipped the coat from his shoulders. It fell to the floor, and Evie blushed when her gaze automatically dipped to his erect nakedness. He smiled. “You can join. Or watch.”

“I think, I think I’ll just go,” she said and swallowed thickly. Her eyes quickly dipped back down, and she bit her lip as she looked away.

“And you’ll think about the assignment?”

Evie gave a quick nod. “Yes. I, I will.” She swallowed again, tore her eyes away from Carlos, and darted out the door.

Carlos just laughed and bolted the door behind her. When he turned back to his bed, Mal was watching him with sultry eyes.

“We only have until dawn,” she said without even glancing to the window to check the time of night.

Carlos strode over to the foot of the bed. “You’re not how I like, darling.”

Mal laughed and flipped over onto her stomach. Immediately, Carlos gripped her hips and pulled her to him until her butt was flush against his cock. He rubbed against the globes of her ass teasingly, but he quickly gave in. Talking about his life’s ambition to get the puppy coat had worked him up too much. Greedily, he positioned the head of his cock at her anus. She screamed when he thrust inside her. The scream quickly became pained gasps laced with lustful moans, and he was soon thrusting hard and heavy. He thought of himself fucking her like this while wearing the Dalmatian fur coat, and he threw back his head as he came inside her.

Panting, he pulled himself free and pushed her over onto her back. He dropped to his knees and drew her legs over the edge of the bed until his tongue met her sopping wet folds. He wormed his tongue inside her, moaning with her as he imagined the soft caress of her pubic hair to be the gentle brush of the puppy fur coat against his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Evie dropped her bulging tote bag beside her nightstand and collapsed onto her bed. The cramped bedroom looked even smaller after having seen Carlos’s room in Hell Hall. He had a luxurious king size bed, and hers was a small twin size with a cheap frame and moth-eaten sheets. She had almost been tempted to stay with him in the hopes of getting to sleep there for the night. But, sex in exchange for a bed that didn’t dig springs into her vertebrae for one night seemed like too steep a price to pay. Maybe once upon a time, when she had lived on the Isle, she would have eagerly done it, but those days were gone. At least, she hoped.

No, perhaps she hadn’t seriously been tempted because that other girl had been there. She thought Mal was her name, maybe? She didn’t know really. The girl had always sat in the back of class on the Isle, and they had never interacted.

Sighing, she flipped a switch on the side of the digital alarm clock on her bedside table. It was good she hadn’t given in to Carlos’s offer. She had to be up at six the next morning to get to a class at Auradon University. And then it was giving a sewing class after school and working on the band uniforms for Auradon Prep that absolutely had to be altered by Friday, and there were fifty of them left to do by then!

And Carlos was right. She wasn’t sure how he had known, but her internship was unpaid. Not all of the villain kid internships were unpaid, but those that were paid still didn’t pay well enough to support them on their own. Like her, all the villain kids involved in internship placements lived in apartment lofts above their internship or in the dorms at Auradon Prep or Auradon University. Since her internship was at Flora’s sewing shop in town and she worked many hours, the fairy had pointed out that it made more sense to put her above the shop. However, Evie’s room only amounted to a small loft that much more resembled an attic. The ceiling sloped at two different points so she had to duck on the way to her bathroom to avoid hitting her head on a supporting beam.

With all the work she was doing, her class requirements, and her less than respectable living situations, it would have been some consolation to be able to have some spending money. Or at least money she could be saving to eventually move up in life. But, without the compensation, she felt…well, stuck. And that made Carlos’s offer all the more tempting. With the amount he was offering her, she could afford all the necessary living expenses in one of the cheaper neighborhoods for almost a whole year. She could pay for her classes for this semester and the next. She could get a real job and start planning financially to finish out college and have a good life instead of just scraping by one day at a time.

As she thought, she wound her hair into a long plait. She slipped into a pair of pajamas she had sewn from some scrap fabric in the shop below and got into bed. The fabric of the sheets was rough against her skin and seemed to bring her back to reality.

How did Carlos expect to get away with stealing and killing a hundred Dalmatian puppies? Even if they could do it with less, it was still problematic. Smuggling drugs was one thing, but puppies were unpredictable. Puppies could bark to give them away. Puppies didn’t fit inside pockets or suitcases or coat linings.

She supposed they could breed them. They could buy a pair of Dalmatians and breed them over time. They could just accumulate the pelts over a year or two. But…no. If Carlos was anything like his parents, and she knew he was, then he would want fast results. Asking any villain to wait was like asking to get backhanded across the face and fed to a pit of crocodiles. And where would they breed dogs anyway? In her attic room? In Hell Hall? No, Cruella and her husband would catch on and want in on the secret, and then they’d need three hundred puppies.

Evie shut her eyes tightly, trying to halt the negative thoughts of why this would never end in anything other than a jail sentence. There had to be a way to make it work. Not that she wanted any part in killing puppies! The dogs she had met in Auradon were perfectly pleasant for the most part. But, she could handle taking part in the assignment if it meant she had enough money to catapult her into a new life, essentially.

But, how? How did Carlos plan to do it? She thought he must be half crazy. His parents were full-blown lunatics, so he had to have some of that, she figured.

She scrubbed a hand over her face and sighed. Maybe her original assumption had been correct. It would be too difficult.

But, the money. The money. There just had to be a way to get away with it.

As she turned over thoughts in her head, she felt her body become steadily stiffer. She hadn’t been this tense since her last twelve-hour session at the sewing machine with a leather project.

Almost instinctively, she slipped her hand down under the waistband over her pajama bottoms. She knew how to get rid of tension in her body and the thoughts in her head at the same time. And it would be made even easier since the scene in Carlos’s room that night.

She slipped her fingers between her thighs, massaging her damp folds as she called the image to mind. Carlos had stripped so casually, like he had wanted to show off his body to her. Maybe he really had wanted her to say yes to joining him and the girl.

She bit her lip and hummed softly as she slipped her fingers lower. She massaged her entrance, imagining Carlos’s cock there, teasing her. His girth and length had been enormous compared to the other boys she had been with on the Isle. She hadn’t slept with anyone since she moved to Auradon. There just hadn’t been the time. If she was honest, she desperately missed it. Missed the press of a hot, sweaty male body against hers. Missed the feeling of being filled with a cock and cum. Missed having a tongue running laps around and over her clit.

She began rubbing her clit vigorously, thinking of Carlos doing that exact thing to her with his tongue. Yes, it had been far too long if she was fantasizing about the de Vil boy’s tongue down there. Or, well, he was handsome – far more handsome than she recalled. But, then again, it had been years since she had last seen him. He had grown up well.

When a final stroke sent her over the edge, she thrust two fingers inside herself. She imagined it was Carlos’s cock. She wanted it to be Carlos’s cock.

She hummed as she relaxed back against her pillow, her fingers now still against her wet, trembling folds. Hmm, if they found a way to make this puppy coat project work, she would be spending a lot of time with him possibly. If he offered sex again, she wasn’t sure she could say no a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! ^_^


End file.
